The Lavender Sky
by xx kaaat
Summary: Sakura Haruno had spent her life knowing pain. She never thought she'd meet someone who knew the same pain as her, if not more. Could his broken soul fix her? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Sakura Haruno squeezed her hand around the ring upon a chain on her neck. It belonged to her lover, Hatake Kakashi. She remembered the exact moment, and his soft words. _"It belonged to my father."_ The great white flash who'd lived in both love and infamy.

In a previous life, any given ninja living in Konoha would have looked down upon their relationship, but over the years things had changed. At the age of 16, Sakura had left what had used to be Team Seven. She'd live out the rest of her days training under Tsunade Senju, the Hokage. It was on her twenty fourth birthday that the pinkette received a scroll from the Hokage herself, resigning as Haruno's teacher due to the fact that she'd been surpassed. It was then that Sakura realized that she was really a grown adult. Head Doctor at Konoha Hospital, jounin and top medic in the ninja world. However, Sakura was humble.

It'd happened by accident, their encounter. It'd been in the middle of the street, just outside Sakura's apartment block, which soon after Sakura learned that Kakashi had lived there too. There ha been a connection between the two of them which couldn't be explained. Slowly minute conversations fell into hour long dinner dates. And eventually Sakura found herself moving in with her former teacher, and now lover. Being older, she found a soft spot for Kakashi, that left her breathless and weak in the knees. Of course, she hadn't been the first student to fall into bed with his or per prior teacher. In fact, after Asuma's death, Shikamaru Nara looked over Kureani and soon he'd be called step-father.

The only surprise in falling in love with Kakashi Hatake was the fact that she'd never been his type. She wasn't an easy woman, and she wasn't over voluptuous like his ex-lovers. Her had the right curves in the perfect places, and a face that made any man look twice. Her only downfall was her bubblegum pink hair that fell down her back. Sakura had always hated the color as she'd been teased in her teenage years, but when she finally found the courage to buy some brown dye, Kakashi begged her to never change. He simply declared his love for her she way she was, pink hair and all.

Sakura Haruno was now twenty-six. She spent six days a week at Konoha Hospital as the head doctor. However, Sakura called upon her dear friend Shizune as her equal and hired her as another doctor. On Monday's, Wednesday's and Fridays, Sakura taught morning classes to incoming medical ninja. On those days remaining, except Sunday, Sakura found herself deep in the hospital creating new medicines and practical uses within the medical field. Kakashi had left this morning to go away on a mission. He chose to take along Shikamaru and Rock Lee as his back-up. With the three of them, the mission would be completed in no time.

It was a rather chilly day in The Leaf Village. Most of the medical staff had been given permission to leave early, as it had been a slow day. Sakura sat at her desk, overlooking the village. Each window had been opened, letting in the fresh, mossy air to bring a liveliness into the office. There was no wind, and it was unusually quiet for this time of night. Sunset had come and gone, leaving the sky a shade of lavender which darkened in the east.

"Sakura?" Shizune's voice overtook Sakura's deep thoughts. "Sakura, are you there?"

"I'm here, unfortunately." The pinkette gave an amused smile. "It's just.. unsettling."

"Agreed."

Sakura stared at her friend. Shizune's once short hair had grown down just passed her shoulders and she looked at ease. It had been almost three years since her departure as Tsunade's first lady, and it was nice to know the relaxed Shizune who didn't have ten million things to do every second. "It's just, odd. It's been such a slow day, and it's not everyday there isn't some type of wind. It's quiet. Just too quiet." Sakura then took a drink of her coffee to ease her cold skin. She would have liked to close the window, but she knew Shizune preferred cold air to hot, so Sakura didn't mind.

In the years since her training with Tsunade, Sakura had made a complete one-eight within her life. At the age of sixteen, Sakura had still been head over heels for the now imprisoned Sasuke Uchiha. She often times had found herself in depressed states where she'd wake up each night in tremors with her pillows wet of tears. It took Tsunade's tenderness and kind heart to show Sakura that you didn't need a man to complete you. She'd told her student seven million times about chasing Jiraiya for entire life, only to come up short when a younger woman came along. So she toughened up and moved on, with a man better than Jiraiya could ever had thought to have been. It was then, after years of training that Sakura realized that those whispers and points she'd received on the street, weren't because she was ugly... but because she was well known for her talents, and she'd grown into a beautiful woman. She was no longer the underdog of Team Seven, but instead a fully bloomed cherry blossom.

Also, Sakura finally decided that she no longer needed the negatives in her life, and she began with her ex-best friend Ino Yamanaka. She visited her at work, told her she was done, and cut her off. Naturally the blonde had been pissed off and ran her mouth to everyone. That was what Sakura realized was the difference between adulthood and teenage years. When you were an adult, you took what was thrown your way and you took it like a pro. Then when you had a bloody nose, and held that bloody nose high. And that's what she did.

Although Naruto Uzumaki had always been a close friend, he came by the village less and less, as he now lived on the outskirts of Konoha with his wife and two children. He'd ended up marrying Hinata Hyuuga, and the two lived happily ever after. So, in the absence of friends and the cutting of ties, Sakura found confidence in no one other than Shikamaru Nara, who too was dating an older individual. Well... married. But it was still the same context. The two often confided in each other, and they understood one another. If not having been in their current states, Sakura could have seen herself with Shikamaru, but their lives led them elsewhere.

The hospital emergency alarm rang through her ears and sent a chill down her spine. "Shizune." Doctor Haruno looked at her co-worker, and with a nod the two were off.

Suddenly, the once empty hallways of the hospital were now filled with evening nurses responding to the call. One younger woman met both doctors and stood firmly between them. "Doctors, we have two grown men downstairs. They are in awful shape, they've seemed to have lost a lot of blood but we need you both to check them out and heal their major injuries before we can do blood transfusions. The nurses downstairs are now prepping them for two different rooms, and they've got oxygen to stabilize them." The young woman seemed calm. She was nearly two inches taller than Sakura, but nonetheless she still looked up to Sakura as inspiring. Her name was Achibi, and she had a twin brother named Achiho. The two were so well trained that they usually worked alongside Shizune and herself.

"Do we know who the two men are?" Shizune was now impatiently pressing the elevator button.

"I didn't stay long enough to hear identification, but I do know that as I was walking out they were finding their matching DNA within the systems." Achibi pushed her hair back into a ponytail, practically shoving the doctors into the now open elevator. Instantly she pressed the close door button, then smiled. "Better three of us then seventeen." She smirked. "The alarm went off and nearly every nurse began running around with their heads cut off."

"I certainly didn't teach them." For a split second, Sakura gave a laugh and a smile. Then, just as it came, it went. The elevator door opened into a scene which was only unfolding. Trails of blood lined the emergency entrance, and gauze laid in piles upon the floor. In each emergency space, there stood multiple nurses trying to stop the bleeding. "Holy fuck."

Almost instantly, Sakura found herself shoving through people to get to her target. Upon reaching the curtain divided room on the right, Sakura froze. "Shikamaru..." He had a breathing tube down his throat and multiple gashes along his torso. His left leg was gone, and the gauze surrounding his stump was falling to the ground, allowing blood to pour out. "I-I"

"Doctor, please. We cannot let this man die." Sakura was pulled from her state by a lower voice, Achiho. "Tell me what you need."

At once, Sakura began rambling. Saline, more gauze, disinfectant, stitches. The list seemed never ending. "Achiho! I need you to begin closing his wounds on his torso, I'll start on the leg. If his pulse falls, "She paused, thinking back to the ninja war. "You know what to do." There wasn't a reply, except for a head nod. Sakura began with his leg. It was clear where the muscles ended and where the cut had taken place. While Sakura pumped chakra into the open wound, she instructed another woman to begin disinfecting. When she simply dabbed a few spots then used another piece of gauze, Sakura about lost it. "Just pour the fucking solution onto the wound. It really won't do any good if you continue like that." Shocked and uncomfortable, the woman poured and naturally, Shikamaru's body jumped. At once four nurses entered the room to hold him down.

"His torso wounds are closing Sakura. You, bring that disinfectant up here and pour. Everyone, hold tight." Just like that, another jerk came. Even though Shikamaru wasn't conscious, it was clear that he felt every single bit of pain.

After what seemed like hours, Shikamaru's leg finally began to close. The skin surrounding his stump remained a light pink, meaning there was no infection. When his leg finally closed, Sakura instructed it to be disinfected once more, and then wrapped. When the nurses began taking over, Sakura moved up to ensure that all the torso wounds had closed. Once she gave her everything, she instructed that Shikamaru he wrapped and given morphine. He'd stay on the lower emergency level, in sight all night.

When Sakura was able to leave the room, Shizune met her with a kind smile. "That was Lee, it wasn't as bad as I thought, just a lot of torso damage. I'm assuming most of the blood came from Shikamaru."

Sakura softly spoke, "Yeah..." Instantly Shizune knew the question on her mind.

She ignored it. "Let's go see Kureani and Gai. They've been waiting for over an hour.

The waiting room was quiet, only holding three people. Kureani was the first to speak up, "How is he? How is my husband? Sakura, please tell me he's alright."

Sakura nodded and embraced the woman. "He's fine. He's lost his leg though. He lost a lot of blood, and as of now they're hooking up to a simple bag. He's one hell of a fighter. But, I ordered a morphine drip so it'll numb the pain, and it should keep him out all night." Sakura pulled away, and smiled at the little boy tugging on Kureani's dress. He looked confused. "Go home Kureani, sleep. I'll make sure he stays alright. I can promise you."

The woman smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're such a wonderful person Sakura, thank you." Kureani picked up the boy and put him on her hip. "Shikamaru was on a mission with Lee and Kakashi, where are they? How are they?"

Gai piped up, "Lee is fine, in stable condition. Shizune just told me." He shot the woman a smile. "But yeah, how is Kakashi?"

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Sakura stood motionless, and her eyes glazed over. "I-I don't know." She looked to Shizune who offered an arm. "He was with them, he should be here. He'd never report to the Hokage before checking to see if his team mates were okay." Tears pooled in her eyes. "Shizune..."

From the distance, a soft clicking became louder. Tsunade appeared in the emergency waiting room, standing in the doorway. On either side of her stood two ANBU masks. Horror showed in her eyes, but she kept her voice low. "Haruno Sakura, I need to speak with you at the Hokage tower." In one blink she was gone.

Sakura simply turned to the doorway, knowing all eyes were on her. "Shizune, I can't go alone."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

Nearly a year after their first date, Sakura found herself in a predicament known as pregnancy. She'd been so scared to tell Kakashi. In fact, he figured it out when he noticed her morning sickness multiple days in a row. Sakura simply shoved it off as food poisoning. Yet, the thought of a family was something joyous to Kakashi. He'd begun to make it a daily routine in which he'd spend ten minutes in the morning simply talking to Sakura's stomach. He was ready for a family.

Nearly a two months into the pregnancy, Sakura and Kakashi were devastated to find out that the baby had died. Tsunade granted Sakura off for all the time she needed, and Kakashi never left her side. She knew no greater pain than losing an unborn child, until now.

Sakura had beaten Tsunade to her office, and the only emotions she could explain were those she'd once felt after learning of her miscarriage. Only, this time she was alone. Shizune had come along for support, but Tsunade's receptionist insisted that only Sakura enter. Those ticking seconds seemed like hours, and for the first time, Sakura realized that a picture of her and Kakashi embracing, hung above Tsunade's desk.

When Tsunade finally made her way into the room, Sakura couldn't look at her. She simply stared at the ground. Only Sakura and her superior sat in silence, and the tension could be cut with a knife. At last, Tsunade spoke. It was no more than a whisper. "Sakura, I regret to inform you that Kakashi Hatake is dead." Silence.

Sakura's leg shook. "You're lying to me." Sakura finally looked up, eyes glossy. "Where's the proof?"

Slowly Tsunade reached behind her desk and pulled out a single headband. "Here." Tsunade sent it flying toward her. Her hands trembled around the metallic imprint. In the bottom left hand corner was a small scratch. It was the only contact Naruto had made in his second bell test.

"No, this is only a headband Tsunade." Her voice grew frantic. "This means nothing, there's more. There's something else."

Quietly Tsuande lifted a backpack onto her desk. It was the same one she'd watched Kakashi pack this morning. "Look familiar?" The older woman kept a serene tone, never making eye contact with the pinkette. Slowly she unzipped the pack and pulled out a single picture of Kakashi and Sakura. It was his good-luck charm.

"No, there's no one power-"

"Sakura, you're in denial. I understand..." Tsunade finally looked up, her golden eyes tear stained. "I sat in that exact same space when they told me of Kato's death. You can't do this. Please Sakura, there's nothing I can do." She pleaded with her student. She had finally gotten through Sakura's barrier of denial.

"H-How?" Sakura was quiet, frozen.

Licking her lips, Tsunade began. "His Sharingan was gone, a hole where his heart should have been." Tsunade choked, "He saved Shikamaru and Lee, but he was ripped to pieces in the process. He was almost unable to be identified. Until this was found." Slowly Tsunade emerged from her desk. Her heels clocked against the floor, halting before Sakura. After what seemed like moments, the pinkette looked up, catching a thin blue cloth in her hands.

"N-No." That was it. Kakashi's mask. She crumbled it in her hands as she let out a retching sob. "N-No Tsunade-S-Sama please tell me this is s-some cruel s-sick joke." She wept, and Tsunade could do nothing but stare. "How can you tell me that the love of my life is dead. How can you act like it's nothing." Sakura released a punch to the ground, leaving a crater beneath her. "How could someone have done this, Kakashi was strong. H-He..." She couldn't speak anymore. The only image in her eyes was that of his headband. It had been splattered in blood. She could only think of the multiple ways he must have suffered. Had he thought of her? Had be been worried he wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye?

Before Tsunade could reply, Shizune had opened the door and ran to Sakura. In an embrace, Shizune looked up and caught the pools in Tsuande's eyes. She was devastated. "Tsunade-Sama." Below her, Sakura shook violently.

Tsunade turned on her heels and slowly walked away. "Shizune, get her in a room. You know what to do." She couldn't stand to hear Sakura cry, especially when she knew exactly what the girl was going through. When she had been this way, she'd been put in a deep sleep that would replenish her body, making her feel somewhat decent. Tsunade would keep her in this state until Kakashi's funeral, just to ensure that Sakura would be would remain safe.

* * *

Exactly five days later, Sakura found herself staring in a mirror. She didn't recognize the reflection. This person in the mirror was pale, broken, alone. She knew why Tsunade had done what she did, but it still didn't sit well with Sakura that she'd been forced to slumber in happiness; forced to avoid reality.

Upon her body, Sakura wore a long sweater-like dress that fell to just above her knees. With one hand in her pocket, Sakura ran her slim fingers over Kakashi's headband. Catching sight in the mirror, Sakura could only stare at the ring around her neck. At once, she was forced to catch herself on the edge of the sink. She choked, remembering once again that today she would be burying the love of her life. When that was over, she'd be going to an empty house, laying in an empty bed.

From behind her, Sakura heard a knock. Yet she couldn't bring herself to reply. So instead she kept her head low when she heard the handle turn. "Saku..." Male. Naruto. "Sakura." That was all he could say. The blonde didn't even bother to close the door, he simply embraced Sakura tightly. "If I could say anything to make you feel better, I'd call ten thousand clones to help me." He felt Sakura shudder beneath his chin.

Sakura had always been so much shorter than he, and in a younger time he'd use that to annoy her. He'd balance his elbow on her head or complain that Sakura could move faster because of her body size. Now, he stood holding his friend, his chin on her head. It felt comfortable. Not to mention, he knew that Sakura wouldn't have wanted anyone else there. When she was younger, everyone had seen her cry. But never like this.

"I have to get my shoes N-Naruto." Sakura slightly pulled away, motioning to the black booties beside her hospital bed. She started for them.

"No." Naruto stopped her and smiled. "Let me." Leaving Sakura where she stood, he turned and reached for her small boots. He simply handed them to her and then gave her a shoulder for balance. She looked awful.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Once again, Naruto wrapped an arm around her and began toward the door. "I won't leave you alone. You were always there when I needed you, and so I'm returning the favor." Sakura never spoke, she simply followed his direction.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were full of people, waiting to attend the funeral of Kakashi Hatake. In tradition, The hokage walked first in line, followed by immediate family, then civilians. Konoha hospital was just south of the village entrance, leaving a clear street to walk to the memorial stone. There, Kakashi would be laid to rest. It seemed as though hundreds of people stood waiting for Sakura to exit the hospital doors. When she did, she saw many faces she'd never seen before, and for one split second she thought about what Kakashi would think. He'd probably scoff and speak about how few ever really made the effort to know him beyond his good looks and reputation. It offered a small hint of comfort.

"Sakura." Her emerald eyes met Tsunade's. She was wearing the black Hokage uniform which symbolized loss. "Come, it's time." With that, she fell into line behind Tsunade, right between Naruto and Sasuke, who had been released for this ceremony. He simply offered Sakura an arm, as did Naruto. They followed in suit behind Tsunade.

The streets in Konoha were still damp. When Sakura had been awoken this morning, an awful thunderstorm had been brewing. Yet, the sky was still dark. Thick gray clouds lined all visible to the eye. Kakashi would have liked this weather because he always cracked jokes of how he could blend into the sky with his hair.

It was unsettling, how quiet the streets were. It seemed as though every living being in Konoha stood waiting to join the moving crowd. Often times when funerals were held, you could still hear cart-owners trying to sell their goods. That wasn't the case today. The only sound was that of the walking feet. This wasn't normal and she didn't like it. Then again, nothing would be normal anymore.

When the crowd reached the memorial stone, a large black casket stood near the stone. The top lined with pictures, the outside with flowers. Tsunade made her way up to a small podium beside the casket, just between it and the stone. Almost as if robots, Sakura stood as the crowd fanned out around her, looking to see Tsunade and the memorial.

"Sakura." A deep voice caught the pinkette by surprise. "Down here." Emeralds looked down to meet the black eyes of Kakashi's partner in crime, Pakkun. Slowly Sakura bent down and caught the dog in her arms. He simply whimpered and nuzzled closer into Sakura's chest. The girl naturally did the same, holding Pakkun tightly enough, so that he could remain warm. His eyes slowly peered over Sakura's wrists, at Tsunade who now stood at a small podium between the casket and the memorial stone. For a second, Sakura felt ill and she faltered a bit. Instantly two arms entangled themselves around her small frame. Naruto and Sasuke.

Slowly, it began raining. "Ladies and gentlemen." Tsunade started. "We are gathered here today to honor the life is Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade paused, looking toward the casket. "This is a detrimental loss to our village, as Kakashi was one of the most well known ninja around these parts, and I'm more than honored to have known and fought alongside him." Once again, there was another pause. The rain now poured. "Kakashi Hatake is laid to rest today by his girlfriend Sakura Haruno, and his team seven students Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Tears pooled in her eyes, and Sakura knew her small shield had crumbled. Around her, Naruto's arm trembled. Pakkun whimpered, then sighed. Sasuke stared with blank eyes. He seemed at a loss.

"Kakashi was an interesting man. He was known as an elite jounin by the age of twelve, and an ANBU Squad Leader at the age of eighteen. He quit five years later to take up the role of teacher, providing a one of a kind learning style that left his students both annoyed and irritated." From the crowd, a few chuckles could be heard, and then some sniffles. "He always carried the up to date installment of the erotica, Icha Icha Paradise. But never one did Hatake question the looks he was given. That's what made him the Kakashi we love."

From the crowd, an older looking man appeared and made his way to Tsunade. His face covered by a mask. He wore a long black cloak. He looked at the blonde woman and she nodded. Allowing him to speak. "As head ANBU leader, I'd like to present Sakura Haruno with the now retired mask of Kakashi Hatake." Slowly he made his way down to the front of the crowd. All eyes were now on the pinkette.

Sakura hadn't been aware of this, and if she could have prepared maybe she could have gotten through this. Slowly she held Pakkun with one hand, and with the other she reached forward. The masked man pulled a familiar mask from his cloak. Slowly he removed his mask to reveal a troubled face. "Sakura Haruno. This is the K-9 mask of Kakashi Hatake. As of now, the dog markings on this mask will be retired in his name." He then bowed, and in respect Sakura did the same. He offered the girl a reassuring smile and held out a hand to Pakkun. "Be strong little guy." With that, he turned away and replaced his mask upon his face.

In her hands, Sakura felt the mask that Kakashi had once worn. The previously pristine markings were damaged, showing signs of ware. Her fingers trembled against it's touch. The tears now came uncontrollably. As did those of others behind her, but she didn't care to acknowledge them. Sakura found herself at a loss for thought or words.

"I ask that you now lay your roses." This was another tradition. It seemed to drag on for hours as roses were laid atop Kakashi's casket, familiar faces giving their condolences to team seven, and multiple people hugging Sakura. Each person seemed to simply merge together and Sakura could really only pay attention to a few faces. There was Gai, who simply met Sakura's gaze. His eyes were bloodshot, as Kakashi had been his best friend. Then Kureani, who had worked with Kakashi for years. She embraced Sakura and reassured her that there would always be an open door with Kureani. The last face that really stuck out to her was Tsunade's. Her sharp eyes were now smooth and glossy, and her face was full of dread and pain. She simply stood at the podium and every few minutes she'd wipe a tear. Sakura had never known how much Kakashi really meant to her until now, and she couldn't help but falter once more at the thought of her superior losing herself on that podium.

When the crowd as laid their roses and then returned to their spots, it was now time for team seven. One by one, each of them laid a red rose, instead of white. Once finished, Naruto and Sasuke turned and waited. Upon the top of his casket, pictures of Kakashi and team seven, Kakashi and Sakura and a younger Kakashi stood. Sakura looked over each picture and took in the sight of her lover. The crowd simply watched as Sakura laid her rose, and then Kakashi's headband made it's way from her pocket. "I will never forget all you've taught me. I will never forget all you've given me. I will never let go of your endless love. I'll always hold your pillow tight, and I'll take care of Pakkun when he needs it." Sakura kissed the metal plate of the headband and sat it on top the roses. "I love you Kakashi Hatake, and I can't imagine a life without you. Just please know that not one day will go by where I won't think about you, and I'll never forgive myself for the fact that we never got our goodbye. I hope Heaven treats you will with our baby. I love you now and forever." With that, she bent down and embraces the casket.

When Sakura finally turned back to the crowd, her eyes were red and her face was flushed. Naruto and Sasuke were instantly at her sides. Although she walked, it was an autopilot she'd never before felt. This was worse than the death of her parents, or the near death of Naruto. She could practically feel her heart breaking piece by piece inside of her.

"Now, I will write the name of our fallen ninja on the memorial stone, and in the company of those close friends and family we will bury Kakashi Hatake." Upon that last syllable, Tsunade cracked and her firm foundation began to crumble. Slowly, Tsunade made her way to the stone and a red flame appeared out of her index finger. With shaky fingers and audible sobs, Tsunade slowly wrote _Kakashi Hatake_. Once done, she leaned onto the rock and tried to collect herself.

* * *

When everything had been said and done, Sakura wandered aimlessly back out into the Konoha streets. It was still raining, and her head was cloudy. She kept a tight hand on Kakashi's ANBU mask. Pakkun had come, and licked the girls hand goodbye. Now she felt more alone than ever. Naruto had returned to Hinata with promise to check on her tonight, and Sasuke had been returned to cuffs and shackles.

"Sakura." Lady Tsunade. The woman laid a hand upon Sakura's shoulder and nodded in the direction of Sakura's house. Together they walked. Neither of them spoke a word, and they felt as if they'd melted beneath the stares of those in the street. The once cold rain, felt now like small pellets on Sakura's exposed legs. Her dress was drenched, and she dripped with each step. Every now and again she'd raise her sleeve to wipe her nose, and she completely gave up on wiping her now cherry red face.

Tsunade too didn't care. Her black cloak was also drenched, and it dragged along the streets behind Tsunade. Her blonde, well kept hair was now stuck to her face, neck and arms. She'd rebuilt her walls, and you could no longer read her face. Her golden eyes simply stared straight ahead, every so often looking to Sakura.

Finally, the two reached the front door of Sakura's residence. Tsunade softly spoke, "Can I come in? I have to talk to you." Wordlessly, Sakura opened the door for her superior, and practically kicked off her boots to which they landed across the room. She couldn't bear to look at the pictures of her or Kakashi upon the walls. Sakura simply walked at that autopilot pace and began brewing hot tea for her and Tsunade. By the time it was done, Tsunade had already made her way to the kitchen table. She sat waiting for Sakura to pour the two cups. Once done, Sakura sat across from Tsunade. Slowly the woman reached into her cloak and pulled out a scroll. She laid it in the center of the table.

"What's that?" For the first time, Sakura spoke. Her voice monotone, unquestioning. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Tsunade sighed. "I wouldn't have asked anyone else Sakura." Tsunade's golden orbs were now glossy again. "I can't let you stay here, alone... I just can't. You will destroy yourse-"

Sakura stood, practically throwing her chair. "I'm a grieving wreck and you bring me a mission scroll. How dare you. I need to stay here with my friends who will support me."

"In a house where you're forced to see Kakashi in every room." Sakura stopped and turned away. "In a bed where you'll be alone every single night. At work where you'll be consoled and questioned every day. With friends who won't let you forget what you're going through. In a village where you'll be stared at, pitied." Tsuande's voice grew more intense. "I refuse to let you stay here and go through each day with a heavy heart. That's why I'm assigning you to this mission."

Sakura still didn't face Tsunade. "What exactly is this mission?"

"The Kazekage is in poor health. He's requested my medical assistance, but you are more educated than me... I hate to say." Tsunade slowly opened the scroll. "You'll stay in Suna until you're not needed anymore. The Kazekage also asks that while you stay, you educate and train his medical ninja." Tsunade sighed. "I already gave him your name."

"Tsuande-sama!"

"It was the only thing I could do Sakura. It happened while I had you incapacitated! While you're there you'll be so busy that you won't have time to think and you will be able to take a breath of fresh air and-"

Sakura cut her off. "And I'll be forced to once again, busy myself instead of facing reality." Her emerald eyes finally faced Tsunade, burning through her.

"I already told you, I will not stand to see you take the same path I did." Her intensity overtook Sakura, reminding her that she was talking to her superior. "You will accept this mission. You will leave to Suna in three days. That is final." With that, Tsunade pushed back her chair and stormed out of the house.

After standing alone in the silence, in what seemed like forever; Sakura sat. She was alone, in a house that belonged to both her and Kakashi. The pinkette reached to the cool piece of metal around her neck, fingering the ring. "What do I do now Kakashi?"

* * *

A/N; Yo, I know a lot is happening in a short amount if time, but I really Really REALLY didn't think a prologue would work in this case. So bear with me, as things will slow down immensely in the next chapter. x


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

The last Sakura had been to Suna, was when she faced Sasori and nearly died. That had been eight years ago. Other than that, Sakura found herself as a loss for what to pack. For one, she knew it would be hot. Hairspray, conditioner, shampoo, dry shampoo, hair ties, three different textural brushes, deodorant, spray and body wash. It would be humid. More hair spray, styling tools. It would be dry. Moisturizing shampoo, moisturizing body wash.

At night, the desert temperatures fell. Thermal blanket, portable heater, fuzzy socks, sweatpants, Kakashi's ABNU cloak. Kakashi. Sakura signed and paused her packing, "Damn." Her emerald orbs stared at her pack. It was barrel shaped, which she would seal afterward to ensure she didn't lose anything on her travels. Also, the fact that it could be physically changed with chakra made it virtually bottomless.

Almost all her clothing, a frame which held a picture of her and Kakashi, extra pillows, all her medical supplies, toothbrush, mouthwash, makeup pallets, knee high boots, sandals, red high heels (for who knows what) paper bombs, extra weapons, a sunhat and pens for letters back home. Finally, Sakura found herself sealing her pack.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a thinner sweater-like dress that fell just above her knee, much like the one she wore to Kakashi's funeral. Except, this one was violet. Her hair fell perfectly around her face, and her eyes shine through light marks of eyeliner. Slowly, Sakura put on her booties, and wrapped her ankles to ensure she'd be set for travel. Then, she wrapped her thighs and packed her kunai, poison, and a few other choice weapons.

Loading her pack onto her back, Sakura found herself using chakra to build up her strength. She cursed herself for always over packing. Without any problems, Sakura found herself out of the village and on her way to Suna. She kept the mindset that the faster she left, the faster she'd be home.

At a leisured pace, Suna was exactly three days from Konoha. Yes, Sakura could run at high speed and be there at a day and a half, but it wasn't everyday she found herself miles from the village surrounded by foliage. She loved it. It was September, the time of year when autumn was on the brink of arrival, and summer had begun to kiss the air goodbye. The once green forests were now orange, yellow and red. The trees gave an endless sight of beauty, and crisp footstep beneath your person. For miles, the air remained crisp and cool. Almost perfect.

Every so often, Sakura found herself walking over small wooden bridges. It was nice to know that since her last journey to Suna, individuals who lived within the forests and surrounding towns had found time to make travel easier. Through the years, Sakura had taken on two missions with younger genin who couldn't control their chakra well enough to walk on water. So instead of simply crossing the river, her teams would simply spend their time dawdling on different routes. That had been Sakura's final decision to never become a Sensei to the younger generations.

Sakura never really found herself as a leader, except in times of medical inclusion. Growing up, Sakura dreaded the days when Konohamaru would tag along with Naruto. It seemed that every time this happened, Sakura was called away at an earlier time than usual by Tsunade, who had a keen sense of the days Naruto was accompanied by a certain _airhead_. Sakura had hoped that in her younger days, she was nothing like Konohamaru. He'd grown up in the lime-light of his grandfather, The Third Hokage, and he was nothing more than a snot nosed brat who ran his mouth and couldn't back it up.

Come to think of it, Sakura had only really ever liked one child, Chouko Uzumaki, Naruto's first born daughter. Every now and again when Hinata and Naruto were assigned missions, they'd ask for Sakura's help to watch their daughter. Chouko's favorite place resided just south of the village entrance, beneath a Cherry Blossom Tree. Sakura vaguely remembered explaining that her name was the Japanese name for Cherry Blossom, and the astonished look upon the young Uzumaki's face was so unbearably cute.

Perhaps Sakura hated children because she couldn't bear the thought that she'd lost one. The same child who belonged to Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi. Kakashi was dead and Sakura was being sent on this mission so she wouldn't have time to stop and remember. Too late.

Sakura Haruno found herself stopping in the middle of the road, crying. When she'd started, she wasn't entirely sure. Instead of stopping for a break, she simply sighed, wiped her eyes and picked up her pace.

Even though Sakura was more than angry with Tsunade, she knew why she was doing this. At the age of twenty-five, after being married at the age of eighteen, Tsunade lost her husband to war. She practically quit her existence as a ninja and left Konoha. She spent five years drowning herself in meaningless sex and booze. Tsunade more than regretted her choices after Kato's death, she silently reminded herself of them everyday. She often said that if it hadn't been for Jiraiya, she'd be dead. However, when the tables turned and Jiraiya died at the hand of Pein, Tsunade truly changed her path. Even as Hokage she drank frequently. Yet, after Jiraiya's passing, she completely quit.

There were many things that changed after the Ninja War. Namely, the way Konoha was ran. It took four years to completely rebuilt the village, and then another year to finish the streets. Things got to the point where Konoha became the most populated city in the world. People came to help rebuild, and help begin a new reign of peace. What had once been built out, was now also built up. Nearly every building had been built multiple stories high, and smaller districts developed on the outskirts outside the village.

New districts were developed, and in each district was placed an ANBU squad. Problems were given to them, and they relayed to the Hokage. Life had become easier. When Konoha had finished it's rebuild, the entire village participated in a huge gala which lasted nearly four days. Konoha had become not only bigger, but better. All the credit went back to Tsunade, who was now more than famous.

There had always been a sadness in Tsunade that you'd never know unless you spent twenty four seven with her. Back when she had drank, Tsunade always seemed happier. Sake had been her crutch, an escape. Yet, when she quit, Tsunade became more distant. It was as if she'd realized her mistakes. Often times Sakura and Shizune had wondered if maybe Tsunade put her self hatred into the village. Perhaps she had distracted herself to the point where she could think about moving on, without Kato. That's exactly what she'd hoped for Sakura with Kakashi.

* * *

If Sakura had relied on her memory, she would have traveled for days. The once mud-brick walls of Suna were now refined steel. Every few miles, a guard stood watch. Security and visual appearance had clearly been upped by Gaara. The most Sakura could do was close her eyes, trying to envision the Kazekage. Yet the only things she could really recall were his bright blue eyes and red shaggy hair. She'd always thought his odd due to the fact he had black rimmed eyes and no eye-brows.

She'd walked along the village wall for nearly an hour when she finally reached the massive gave. To the left was the entrance, and the right an exit. Upon reaching the entrance window, Sakura was met with a bright smile. "Hiya! Welcome to The Sand Village. What can I do for ya?" The blonde woman in the window appeared way too cheery.

"Yes, hello. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm here on a mission from Konoha." Sakura reached into her pocket and retrieved her mission scroll. She attempted to hand it to the blonde woman, but she nodded.

"No need for that, I've got your name right here." She motioned to a piece of paper. "It was hand delivered by the Kazekage himself this morning." She smirked and pressed on. "His visits are the best because he's just so dreamy."

"Right." Sakura gave an awkward smile. "Anything else?"

The blonde woman smiled, shaking her head. "Let me buzz you in honey. This main road leads straight to the Kazekage Tower. When you arrive, just let them know you're here and they'll show you to your room and then to The Kazekage." The blonde hit a button, and slowly the gates opened. "Hope you have a wonderful stay Sakura!"

Not only had the outer appearance changed, the but the inside as well. The once dirt and sand paths were now cobblestone. The streets were lined with colorful flowers, and more green than could actually live in the desert. Not only that, but the once boring demeanor had completely changed. Children played in the streets while food carts assisted people who carried shopping bags in one hand and pets in another. The buildings had been built up, and clothing lines left awkward shadows down the alleyways. Each flat had it's own balcony, most of which were lined with plants.

As Sakura walked the main street, she watched as shop keepers peered out their now open rooms. Some displays made their way out into the street as well. Every so often, bridges created a walkway over small man made rivers which looked more than clean.

The last Sakura had been here, most people wore oversized clothing in fear that they'd be burned through their clothes. Only the older generation wore those now, as many women walked along with skimpy outfits. Suna was nothing as Sakura remembered. Was Gaara even the Kazekage anymore?

Upon reaching the Kazekage Mansion, Sakura froze and gaped. In every village she'd been in, the Kage Mansion had been the same shape, not very big and frankly, drab. The Kazekage tower had taken on a new dome shape with multiple floors. Each floor had a balcony lined with fence and different plants. The most exotic being the third flood, which held vines. The side of the building seemed to curve out on this floor as well, with a large steel pillar holding up the structure. Here a large play set stood, sealed in with fencing for safety.

The entrance of the Kazekage mansion held a large fountain which centered around the 'i' shape of the village headband. There stood a circular pathway around the fountain, lined with planters and benches which people sat and enjoyed their lunches. Slowly, taking in every detail, Sakura made her way up the path.

Inside stood a large board with a clear directory. _First Floor; Check-In and waiting area. Legal meetings. Second Floor; Public Library. Third Floor; Orphanage, adoptions daily, special adopt-a-thons Thursdays. Fourth Floor, Cafeteria and Dining rooms. Fifth floor; Authorized Personnel Only. Kazekage and listed names only. Visitation by appointment only."_ Back in Konoha, the Hokage Mansion had two floors and seven rooms at the least. Sakura could only imagine here.

"Excuse me." A pleasant voice returned Sakura to reality. "You look a little lost," The female smiled. "My name is Kaito, is there any way I can help you?"

Sakura smiled, turning toward the large welcome desk. "Actually yes, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm here on a mission with the Kazekage."

Kaito smiled, lifting a paper by a nearby pile. "I've been waiting for you. If you would please, sign this. It's just to know you've checked in safely." The woman smiled and handed Sakura a pen and paper. Once done, Sakura slid it back to her. "Awesome, and here is your key card. It'll give you access anywhere in the building." Kaito handed Sakura the card. "The elevator is straight back that hallway to the left. That specific key will grant you access to the fifth floor, where your room is located. You'll exit the elevator and turn to your right, and you'll follow the hallway around to room five zero seven. That key will also give you access. Whenever you're finished, you can find Gaara in room five thirty six. He's expecting you, but you're in no rush." Kaito smiled and took a breath. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

Kaito finished. "That's everything then. If you need anything, you can find me here everyday except Sunday. Nice meeting you Sakura." With that, Kaito turned to her work and Sakura was left to venture.

* * *

Her bedroom was more than expected. It was more like an apartment. Entering the room, there was a coat rack and shoe rack. You then made a sharp turn to the left which opened up into a large suite. To the right, sat a large pit with wrap around couch, and a large television sat mounted to the wall. just behind that stood a kitchen area complete with refrigerator, bar, wine cooler, microwave, pantry, sink, dishwasher and just about every other appliance you could think of.

Upon the opening entrance, there stood a bookshelf with couch and lamp. Behind that opened into a bathroom. Five feet back, a wall emerged. Caddy-corner from that, another wall emerged. There stood a four foot break between the walls. The break was covered by deep red curtains. Sakura opened it to reveal a skylight, a king size round bed that hung from the ceiling, and lights that hung down the ropes just high enough that they didn't interrupt your sleeping. Opposite that, a large open space with 270 degree racks and shelving units for a closet. Beside the bed stood a nightstand. In all honesty, the room was nicer than Sakura's old apartment, and nearly twice the size.

First thing was first. Sakura unsealed her pack and emptied it onto her bed. Then she spent time organizing her closet and bedding. The pinkette soon realized there stood an iHome on her nightstand that played music through her whole room. So, Sakura had fun. All cosmetics found themselves stashed away in the bathroom neatly. Only inside did Sakura realize she had a jacuzzi bathtub, full length mirror and counter, and a shower that could fit seven with a square top that projected her playing music while she showered.

Nearly after an hour, Sakura finished and found herself in what seemed like the greatest shower ever. She found that Gaara's music library had nearly everything she'd ever heard and then some. Figuring she'd need to get to know Gaara, she found a play list labeled, favorites. It consisted of one single band and all their singles and album songs. This band was called, "Little Green Cars." Their style was more than enjoyable, and it was a music style that she'd never picture Gaara listening to.

When finished, Sakura found herself staring in the mirror. She wore a pair of blue jeans, her booties and a black long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair curled naturally, but it fell perfectly around her face. On any given day, Sakura probably would have worn something professional and something to stay comfortable in the heat. However, the pinkette found that inside the mansion, it was a constant flow of cold air. She picture Shizune and her tendencies for cold air, and then reminded herself that she was in a place where the temperatures averaged ninety daily. So she'd deal with it, just like at home. Home. Kakashi.

Before another thought could cross her mind, Sakura rushed from the room and on the hunt for room 536.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

Tsuande's words burned Sakura's mind. "The Kazekage is in poor health." Sakura scoffed as she eyed Gaara in his chair. He'd always been pale, yes. Yet, he walked with a confident stride and his posture perfect. His once shaggy red hair, now just barely hung out of place. He'd gotten taller. He looked fine. More than fine. He looked perfect. In perfect health... that is.

"Something wrong Miss Haruno?" Gaara smirked at her apparel. Mentally he cursed himself for when she had first knocked. He'd opened the door and nearly fell over at the beautiful presence of this angel in his doorway.

Sakura stared blankly at him. "Just.." Sakura looked around the room, she felt slightly awkward. "The village is entirely different and I wasn't prepared. It blew me away and caught me off guard." She wasn't exactly lying. Yet, Gaara's gaze seemed to simply pierce her.

"Ah." He sighed, turning toward his window. His once negative demeanor had now changed. He now made the room seem slightly pleasant. He frowned. "Don't you like it? It brought life back to the village." Gaara's eyes dimmed. "A life my father destroyed."

Sakura gaped. "What?" She didn't even ask in a questionable tone. It just came out blankly.

"Sorry!" Gaara gave an awkward smile as he put his hand on the back of his head. "That's a story for another time."

"No, no. You started, go on." Sakura knew she was prying, but she didn't want him to stop talking. There was something about his voice...

"Well.." Gaara gave her a soft smile. "You and Naruto already know about my childhood. But, during the war when I fought my dad... It just- It brought out something in me. Like, it was something I hadn't felt before and it made me want to change for the good of my people. They deserve nothing but the best and so I want to give it to them." It was as though the memory made him upset. "Never mind that." Subject change. "So, what's the first step to medical stuff."

All Sakura could do was stare. Here before her stood The Kazekage. The feared Gaara Of The Sand. The man who once killed her as a child. He stammered like a teenager and talked like an awkward eighteen year old. Sakura could only rub her eyes and sigh. "Well, first I need to do a thorough physical examination. For that I think we'll need to go to the hos-"

"No!" Gaara interjected, which caught Sakura by surprise. "I mean... I had someone drop off everything you'd need in the infirmary here." Then, he presumed to stick his bottom lip out like a child. "It's just that I don't like when all the girls stare at me. It's weird and it makes me feel uncomfortable because I feel like they aren't doing their jobs. They're just gawking."

"You mean the great Kazekage is fucking self conscious." Both Gaara and Sakura gaped. Sakura felt a red flush in her cheeks as she realized that she'd just insulted the Kazekage, and probably ruined her mission already. "I-I'm sorry.." She trailed.

"No, it's fine." Gaara sighed once again and turned his chair away from Sakura. "It's weird. I know. But hey, guys can feel uncomfortable in their bodies too."

Jesus Christ what was Sakura in for. "I just thought I knew you better than that."

Once again Gaara turned to face Sakura. "Let me take you to the infirmary."

The walk was awkward and silent. It was eight rooms down, on the left. Once inside, Gaara took a seat on the bed. He seemed, uncomfortable. So did Sakura. Realizing she'd forgotten her medical supplies didn't make it any better. "Hey Gaara, I uh-"

"Trashcan-" Sakura turned and saw Gaara in a head over the side of the bed. At once she grabbed the plastic can and threw it to Gaara who caught it just in time before releasing a vile and wretched sound. At once, Sakura was at his side.

"Gaara..." Was all she could manage. Slowly she put a hand to his head. He was burning up. Slowly, she moved behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back to remove his shirt. He didn't object, until she began placing a cool, green flame against his back.

It was then he spoke. "Please, I don't want you to see me like this Sakura." Before he could object once more, another bout of vomit came. This time his whole body shook, and slowly his body began rejecting Sakura's chakra, which had never happened before. Back when she'd last seen Gaara, his Shukaku had been removed. So it couldn't be that.

After nearly twenty minutes, Gaara's purge subsided. Finally, Sakura finished removing his shirt, and at once she placed a hand on his stomach to subside anymore bile. "Does that happen often?"

"Multiple times a day. It's been months." His voice was now hoarse and his eyes remained closed.

Sakura sighed, pushing her chakra harder against his skin. "You don't want anyone knowing your sick. That's why you want treated here, and why no one asked to read my scroll." The Kazekage remained silent. Sakura only chuckled. "You didn't have to lie about not liking your body. That was a stupid lie anyway."

Gaara kept his eyes closed but a small smile found its way to his lips. "You doubted my sickness. I read it on your face when I answered the door." He felt Sakura's chakra flutter as she gave another small laugh. "We can both read people well. That's something in common. Maybe we will get along."

The pinkette didn't respond, but instead she focused on his body. He was built, and his muscles extremely defined. The change in him made Sakura look at him in a different light. He wasn't a bad guy, and he cared more about his village than himself. He was humble.

"Alright, while your steady I'm going to do a full body examination. Just relax Kazekage." She began focusing her chakra on her hands.

The medical flame was always cold, and it took everything Gaara had to not flinch. Instead, he focused on Sakura's breathing to calm himself. He pictured her right now, and what anyone looking in would think. When she leaned across him, he took in the scent of her hair as it brushed against him. This was not the same girl who's fought to revive him so long ago. No, this was a woman now. Sakura Haruno had become a beautiful, wonderful woman.

"Okay, done." Slowly Gaara opened his eyes to spy the pinkette looking down at him. "Did I wake you Kazekage."

Slowly the man leaned up, crossing his legs. "Gaara. Please, call me Gaara." He motioned for her to his next to him. When she did, he began. "So, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. You have a fever, but that's normal when it comes to puking. Your blood rushes to your face. I'm going to have to do some blood work, and I have some supplements for your to take." Gaara lifted and eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's just so your body will take my chakra without hesitation."

"So, I'm not going to die."

"Doesn't seem like it. At least, I don't think so." Sakura smirked.

Gaara slightly frowned. "You know, I don't want you to think your stay here is just about a mission. I want you to be comfortable, and I want you to think of Suna as another home. You don't have to be a medical ninja the whole time your here." Gaara spoke with an honest and caring tone. He sat slightly forward, looking into Sakura's eyes. "I don't expect you to constantly be in working mode. And don't call me Kazekage anymore, you're my friend. We met before I became the Kazekage. And I want you to be honest with me, at all times. I'll give you the same." Just then, something in Gaara changed. "We're equals. And from what I've heard, I'm not like Tsunade either. I'm not as isolated, and I don't keep my assistants busy at constant times. It's a change I hope you enjoy while your here."

Completely ignoring her prior statement, Sakura stared at the red head in front of her. Gaara really had changed, and he was a person. He wasn't the God his people worshiped, but he cared. He wanted what was best for everyone, including Sakura. Instantly, the pinkette beamed. "Is your favorite color red? Because nearly everything in my room is red." Sakura chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I really really like the fifty shades of red, it makes me feel warm." Sakura then gently ran a finger along Gaara's tattoo just above his eye. "And this is red. And your hair."

Gaara's demeanor changed again, and he too smiled. "Yes, my favorite color is red."

Sakura then went on. "During the chunnin exams, I really used to think you were mean just because of your red hair. And the first time we met, and when you almost killed me." Gaara frowned again. It was regretful. "But red is associated with romance or madness, there's no in between. So, I guess I just assumed..." She trailed.

"Think romance. Remember when you and Chiyo saved me? When the Akatsuki killed me? When I woke up I was surrounded by my whole village, and even then some Konoha ninja. You and Naruto and Temari and Kankuro. And that's when I realized that I was no longer a monster... I was someone the people looked up to and cared about. I think that's what made me change at first. Then, like I said before, when I fought my father it was like everything I ever pictured myself as was through his eyes. I _knew_ I wasn't the person he created. And in the end, I think he knew too." Gaara then reached a hand out, which landed atop Sakura's. "You're easy to talk to."

His hand was soft, warm. It made Sakura smile. "You're not a bad guy. You never really were, because it was never you talking." This caught Gaara's attention. "It was the Shukaku. After all, besides Karuma, he was the worst out of the tailed beasts. And I look at how you fight now and I'm shocked at how powerful you still are. So don't ever think that what happened in the past has come this far. I think that tie was severed when you were revived."

"Thank you Sakura." His thumb brushed against Sakura's knuckles. "Naruto's lucky to have had the chance to spend so much time with you. You're nothing like I would have expected."

The pinkette smirked. "Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good." The two then shared a fun and carefree laugh. It was nice, having a friend to confide in.

When the laughing subsided, Sakura found herself not wanting Gaara's company to end. "Speaking of Temari and Kankuro, where are they? I haven't seen them." The pinkette pried on. She found herself back to her first initial thought. What was it about his voice?

"Temari is actually head of our military. I don't see her much anymore because she's constantly out patrolling the boarder. She comes home late at night and leaves early in the morning." Gaara paused. "Oh yeah, she lives here. But, she really cares about the military. She's always working so hard, and she keeps herself busy. I know it makes her happy, but I wish she'd just take a break. And Kankuro, he's a professor at the academy." Gaara motioned to his back. "That puppet he wears made an impression on the children, and he teaches an art class now. I would have never pictured him there. But, he married a local and they live just outside the shopping district." Gaara nodded. "They don't need to look out for me anymore, so they went on with their own lives. I kind of like it, but I also kind of miss my family."

"That's what happened in Konoha too." Sakura sighed, remembering the changes over the years. "After the war Sasuke went to jail, Naruto got married and I just spent my time working at the hospital. We just grew apart. But it got easier because I met new people and.." Sakura reached for the ring she wore around her neck. Her eyes widened. "Kakashi, where's my necklace?" Frantically, Sakura stood up and began shifting through the bedding and the nearby counter top. She choked, "Where is my necklace. Oh god." Quickly she opened the door and took off in a sprint back to her room.

Sakura practically broke her door open, and ran toward the bedroom. Tears now pooled from her eyes. "Damn damn damn, where the fuck are you?" Soon the sobs came.

Nearly two minutes passed before Gaara arrived at Sakura's guest room. He followed the sounds of her sobs toward the bedroom. Inside, the entire room was turned upside down. The bedding was on the floor, clothes lined the entrance to the closet. And a frantic Sakura ran passed Gaara like he didn't even exist.

Gaara then followed her to the bathroom, where she leaned with one hand on the sink, and another holding a chain with a ring on it. Slowly she slid down onto the ground, hysterical. "I'm so sorry Kakashi, I'm so so so sorry.

"Sakura... what is going on?" Gaara seemed genuinely concerned. Sakura couldn't speak though, all she could think about was how Kakashi would never see Suna, and he'd never get the chance to meet Gaara, the new Gaara. She trembled fiercely.

After what seemed like forever, Gaara leaned down and caught Sakura in a hug. He was warm, and he seemed to calm her instantly. Softly, he spoke, "I don't know what's going on, but whatever you need let me know. Because you're here to take care of me, but it seems like you need taking care of too." Gaara squeezed a little tighter. The sound of his voice could soothe any beast. "I can promise you it'll be okay and it will get better."

Beneath him, Sakura's tears subsided and her breathing slowed. The action brought back memories of when Sakura would have night terrors after the war. Not even Kakashi could stop her outbursts. Yet, she a second, Sakura believed that Gaara could have maybe stopped them back then. However, Sakura pushed the thought away, forcing herself to remember Kakashi, and that she'd remain faithful to him. Yet, she felt safe in that moment with Gaara. And she barely knew him.

* * *

A/N; Yo, I know Gaara is really out of character, but hey. This is my story and I kind of like him. If you don't like him, I'm sorry. He isn't going to be changing any time soon. Sorry for any inconvenience. x


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter Five_

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat in Gaara's office, rattling her brain on last nights events. Nothing really happened except the fact that she bonded with Gaara, and then she had a complete breakdown which left her sobbing in his arms. For a split second she had wanted to reach up, kiss his cheek and thank him for everything. But she didn't. After that, Gaara simply put her to bed and made her some tea. He sat in her small study area reading by himself. He probably waited for her to fall asleep before leaving.

There was something about Gaara that Sakura couldn't put her finger on. They'd spent maybe four hours together and she already felt like she'd known him forever. He had a secret side that was begging to come out, and it seemed that Sakura's friendship gave him that opportunity. When he spoke, his voice seemed so interested on the subject. His eyes sparkled when he spoke about things he loved, and he seemed so distant when speaking of negative subjects. He had a rustic smell that filled her body with a thousand sensations at once. To account for them all, Sakura could simply smile.

She'd been sitting in his office for nearly two hours when the main door finally opened. Gaara peered inside, and his tired eyes landed on Sakura. He yawned, rubbing his right eye as he shut the door. "How'd you sleep?" His voice was hoarse.

"Good." Sakura watched him intently as he made his way to his chair. "And you?" He sighed, leaning back.

"Rough night. I spent most of the night puking, and when I finished I couldn't get warm. I can barely feel my fingers as it is." He looked awful. He wore his Kazekage robe with a simple black shirt beneath it. He looked physically ill. "So, do you want to tell me what last night was about? I see you're wearing that necklace again."

Sakura looked at her chain, then shook her head. "Not until your completely with me." The pinkette stood up and placed her purse on Gaara's desk. She then removed peroxide, needles, six bottles and three vials. She pushed them toward Gaara, then made her war around to his side of the desk. He just barely kept his eyes open, but he watched her. "First things first, open up." Gaara did as he was told, and Sakura dropped three liquid drops on his tongue. Gaara grimaced, but swallowed. "Yesterday when I tried to work on your stomach, your body worked against me. So this will help me help you. It's a bottle of my liquid chakra."

"It's disgusting."

The pinkette then placed a cool finger against Gaara's exposed arm. He helped her by sliding his robe off one side. "I need to take some blood. I'll analyze it in your infirmary. It'll seem like a lot, and fair warning, you'll feel dizzy afterward."

Gaara sighed and opened his pale eyes slightly wider. "It can't make me feel worse than I already do. So please, just make me better."

Gaara's pleading voice made Sakura smile. She warmly spoke, "I'll do everything in my power." Gaara closed his eyes once more. "If you doze off, don't forget I'm starting classes at the hospital today." He simply nodded. Slowly Sakura reached for a needle, and began filling the vials. Gaara's blood was darker than normal, and every so often he winced. When finished, Sakura simply healed him with chakra. When she realized he'd fallen asleep, she opened another one of her bottles, and dropped a few drops into his now cold coffee. This liquid was a dark blue color. He contained anti-infectious chakra which would kill any common symptoms, and could even undo the beginning of various blood clots.

* * *

The medical students in Sakura's class consisted of doctors, nurses and up and coming medical ninja. She introduced herself, and handed out packets she'd put together of basic medical ninjutsu information that had been developed in Suna. Her first lesson consisted of a slit to your palm, which you'd focus your chakra on. The draining blood would contain small traces of their own chakra, which would help them to work on their patients. When Sakura explained this, each of their faces lit up and it was like watching children.

The pinkette then took questions, and she gave informational answers which she insisted they take notes on. Every single one of them did. The moment which blew Sakura away, was when the head doctor of Suna Hospital thanked Sakura for bringing her knowledge to help expand Suna's medical horizons. Then one by one, everyone else thanked her. Then, with individual questions, Sakura talked to each person one on one. Her session ended with a request to join the head doctor once a week to go over and check his work. Sakura happily obliged.

Once class ended and Sakura began to go over notes for the next day, a familiar red head appeared in the door. "You know, earlier I feared that you may have drugged my drink as an assassination attempt." His voice was back to normal, and he stood strong. "But then I realized that you're a doctor and maybe whatever you put in my drink was good for me. So, I drank it and now I'm here." A bright smile crossed his face.

Sakura leaned over her small podium and smirked. "If I was really planning to assassinate you, I would have done it already." Slowly Gaara walked toward her. His strides were huge, and Sakura realized how tall he was. He towered over her. "It instantly kills any uncommon viruses in your body, and helps to fight against beginning blood clots." She looked at Gaara, who stood a mere two feet away. "Is that a problem Kazekage?" She spoke in what appeared at be a flirty tone, but she didn't really think about it.

"Not a problem as long as you let me escort you through the village." Gaara held out a hand. "I want to show you some things, and familiarize you with our various changes."

Sakura smiled and reached for his hand, then halted. "Wait." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "First, let me explain last night." She put a finger through her ring.

Gaara sat down at the first table, and put his chin in his hands. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Kakashi gave me this ring on our first anniversary." Instantly Gaara's smile faded. "We were together for a long time actually." Sakura paused. "Yes, I fell in love with my old teacher Kakashi Hatake... Anyway, he left for a mission one morning, and only his teammates came back. Tsunade informed me that someone had cut out his sharingan and..." She paused, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. "It only gets worse from there. So, I won't go into detail. But, it's been about six days and it's a wound that really really deep." Sakura leaned onto the podium and caught herself. "It's just unreal."

Before Sakura could get another word out, Gaara was at her side. He caught her in an embrace and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry Sakura.. If I'd have known..." He swallowed hard.

Slowly and hesitatingly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara. "To be honest, I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else but here." With those words, Gaara held her a little tighter. "Thank you."

It seemed like forever, and in that time, Sakura found herself calm again in Gaara's embrace. Slowly he pulled away, holding her arm. "Come, let's explore."

* * *

Gaara practically glowed as he spoke all about the renovations within Suna. It truly warmed Sakura's heart to watch him. He'd lived in this village his whole life, and according to him the renovations had been a part of Suna for nearly five years. Yet, he still walked the streets like a child, taking in every detail. The two walked side by side, and Sakura received multiple curious looks from the villages. It didn't bother her. In fact, she took the opportunity to move a little closer.

When the two finally stopped, Gaara stood outside a large yellow building. There were no windows, no plants. Just abstract paintings along the outer walls. Gaara opened the door and motioned to Sakura, who slowly walked in. To Sakura's surprise, she found herself in the midst of a sea of kittens, cats, puppies and dogs. Her eyes widened, she looked to Gaara.

"Animals off the streets. They're brought here, and I pay people to take care of them twenty-four seven." Gaara bent down and found himself submerged in animals. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as a large dog pounced on Gaara who simply replied with, "Hey buddy."

Sakura found herself in the middle of much smaller animals, clawing their way up her body for attention. For awhile, all the kittens seemed to blend together. Until Sakura made eye contact with a small kitten coming her way. It was much smaller than the others. It had long gray fur and a small black patch around it's golden eyes. Sakura pushed her way through the sea of animals, and at once she reached for the kitten. She was smitten to say the least. The kitten simply licked her thumb, and purred against her skin.

A deep voice bellowed from behind her. "That was the runt of the last group. Almost died." Gaara now stood beside Sakura. "My favorite too."

The pinkette found herself giving the kitten small kisses every couple seconds. When she would kiss it's head, it would lick her thumb. "This is awesome, how did you do this?"

Gaara shrugged. "When life changed here, families felt like something was missing. So, every animal I found roaming the desert, I brought to Suna, and I guess we had so many animals that I wanted a kennel built." He then smiled. "The kids spend a lot of time here, and sometimes families from other villages come just to adopt animals. You know, we have an orphanage too. My favorite is when families come and leave with an extra kid and animal. It's heart warming."

Sakura turned and smirked, brushing against Gaara's skin. "So you have a soft spot for animals. I'll keep that in mind."

"To assassinate me?" Gaara bust into a fit of laughter.

All Sakura could do was smile. There was so much more to Gaara than she could have imagined. Not only did he have a beautiful village, but a beautiful personality. Also, nonetheless a beautiful face... and body. Anyhow, the point was that Sakura found herself wanting to know more and more about the mysterious red head. Seeing him like this, it made her feel small butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It'd had been awhile, even with Kakashi alive, since Sakura had felt this kind of joy.

Then, it came. "I wonder what Kakashi would think of it here." The words just seemed to flow, and Sakura felt guilty for spoiling the moment.

Gaara finally collected himself and sighed. "I think he'd love seeing you happy. He'd love seeing you smile and laugh. I hope he'd be happy with me, trying to make you feel better."

"I think he'd be more than happy Gaara."

The rest of the day consisted of of walking the village. There were beautiful parts that you couldn't see from the Kazekage tower, and mere explanations didn't do them justice. Especially the shopping district. Glass buildings and designer shops lined the streets. There were flowers, sky lanterns, lights, coy fish in fountains and an Ode to Gaara made from glass. Gaara even took her to the academy to visit Kankuro, who practically picked Sakura up off the ground. He was thrilled to see her. Although, it was clear that Kankuro was under the impression that Sakura was merely here for a visit and nothing more. After Kankuro came Temari, who explained that seeing Sakura filled her with joy because it was nice having another girl around. Not to mention,, Gaara had finally shown interest in a female. She asked about Shikamaru, who was now her ex. Temari made it clear though that the two were on good terms, and she saw them together in her future. Sakura didn't dare mention the fact that Shikamaru only had one leg now.

When they weren't walking, they were sitting. Sakura listened to Gaara go on for what seemed like hours. He had stories that involved everything. He had funny ones serious ones, bad but funny ones and more. All the while, this was what Sakura had wanted. To hear Gaara's voice. He told her everything and then some. She never wanted him to stop. Gaara had become the beautiful rainbow after the awful storm that was Sakura's life. She was more than thankful for him, and she wanted nothing more than to spend every waking minute with him.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for this being short. Also, sorry for the abrupt ending. It's really late and I didn't know how to end it, so I just kind of ended it in an awkward place. BUT WOO GAASAKU ship ship ship


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

It had been nearly three months since Sakura had come to Suna. However, time didn't seem to be passing around her. Sakura had taken up as a permanent professor in the hospital. When she wasn't teaching, she was working alongside the doctors, helping them double check their work and keeping them on track. When she wasn't needed at the hospital, Sakura spent her days alongside Gaara who now had full confidence in Sakura. In the few times Gaara felt stress, he unloaded the problems of Suna onto Sakura who gave her input and even helped Gaara make decisions.

Some days were good, but the bad days were beginning to get worse. Some days, Sakura joined Gaara in his room, subsiding his vomiting. Those days were beginning to become more and more common. It had become clear to Gaara's security that something was wrong, but they were in no position to speak out of line. It seemed as though The Kazekage spent less and less time in his office.

Sunday's were usually the slow days, and Sakura found herself reading paperwork from Konoha. She'd sent Gaara's blood work to Shizune, on account that she'd have no idea who Sakura was testing. Everything had been normal, except a different kind of cell that Sakura hadn't been accustomed to. In fact, she had no idea what it was. Therefore, sending the work to Shizune, she'd be forced to ask Tsunade who knew everything and then some.

Flipping through pages, Sakura leaned against the counter top of Gaara's infirmary. Everything in the report seemed perfect, until the last page. Emerald eyes widened and she took in a deep breath in shock. There on the paper, letters spelled the word _cancer._

"Cancer positive." She practically slid down the counter, hurting herself on handles and indentations. She didn't care. In fact, she started crying. This familiar, overwhelming sadness overtook her. Memories of Kakashi's death filled her mind. Kakashi. She was going to lose Gaara. She hadn't thought of Kakashi in weeks. She wasn't wearing her necklace. "I betrayed you Kakashi."

Sakura crumbled over, onto her hands and knees. She couldn't breathe. In her mind, she pictured Kakashi turned away, leaving her in the rain. Beside her stood Gaara, who seemed to be fading away. All Sakura could do was scream. Somewhere in her journey to Suna, she'd gained feelings for Gaara and it was completely clear now. Those butterflies and feelings of complete peace... they'd been a product of her feelings for Gaara. She had betrayed Kakashi.

She'd come mere days after Kakashi's death, and in months she'd managed to nearly forget the gray hair that fell perfectly and his husky voice after a long day. She could barely remember the nights spent side by side, taking short breaths after erotic fun. Now, all that filled her mind was Gaara. Had his presence been something to mirror Kakashi? Could she have tried to replace Gaara with Kakashi? A small pang in her heart burned. No, what she felt for both men was real. Was this what Tsunade had wanted? She'd sent Sakura away so that she could move on and live life. Yet, in the process she really had moved on. Moved on with life, and with new love. She'd left Kakashi.

Cancer. Gaara had cancer. Images of Kakashi left, replaced by images of Gaara lying lifeless so many years ago. Oh the man he'd become. He held a heart of gold. He cared for his people, and he wanted nothing but the best for him. He'd hidden his sickness from them so they wouldn't worry. He hid his... cancer. Sakura imagined a life without Gaara. She nearly vomited. Another loss like this was something she couldn't take. Let alone, Gaara had become a huge part of her life. To just wake up one day without him there, without his voice to fill her ears, without his stories that made her smile.. Genuinely smile.

Sakura had fallen for Gaara. Gaara The Kazekage. Gaara, the man who loved homeless animals and parentless children. Gaara, the man who wore black t-shirts and jeans beneath his Kazekage robe. Gaara, the man who listened to music who no one knew, who longed for more time with his family. Gaara, who never made it to his office before eleven because he was tired. Gaara, the one person who completely took away Sakura's troubled, and the one who had healed her heart. The man who made Sakura forget about Kakashi, and who had managed to make her feel whole again.

Slowly, Sakura managed to open her eyes again. Her forehead was against the cold floor, and her eyes stung. She couldn't tell Gaara, not now. There was only one known treatment for cancer, and it wasn't perfected. She'd never even attempted it. It had only worked a few times, and those attempts were done by Tsunade. Practically, it was forbidden.

Sakura Haruno would force herself to walk to Gaara's office and be perfectly okay. And she did just that. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground, and turned on the cold water. Taking deep breaths, Sakura splashed water onto her face. When done, she gathered the report pages, and shoved them into a folder. She tucked it away in the cabinet and slowly left the small room. Although it was just down the hall, the walk seemed to take forever. It felt shameful and empty. Upon reaching the door, Sakura's heart grew heavy and she fought back tears once more. With courage, Sakura opened the door.

"Hey Saku!" Gaara smiled brightly, and he stood in a black suit. A small woman stood beneath Gaara, clearly tailoring the suit. "Do you like this color? Or would you prefer a different one?" He looked beautiful. His green eyes shined, and he looked more than happy. "Also, I think I'm going to get a bright pink tie." He winked.

Instantly, all the pain Sakura felt vanished. She smiled, and slipped in the room. She wore the standard doctors coat, and her familiar sweater dress. "I think that suit looks wonderful on you. It suits you, and you look like royalty." Sakura kept a keen eye on Gaara as she sat in her usual chair by the window. "What's the special occasion?"

Gaara jumped as the older woman accidentally poked him with her needle. She muttered sorry and bowed her head, embarrassed. "This coming Friday, is the annual celebration for the end of the last ninja war. We've established it as a tradition, and my suit from last year has a hold in the.." He paused, remembering the older woman in the room. He mouthed, "ass" which caused Sakura to cry out with laughter.

Gaara couldn't help but stare at the pinkette. She looked beautiful when she smiled. Today her hair was up in a low ponytail, with small curls hanging down the sides of her face. Gaara loved when she wore her dresses because she always wore boots with them. Today she was wearing knee high leather boots. She was something else, something angelic.

Continuing the conversation, Gaara looked away so Sakura wouldn't think he stared a little too long. "Anything interesting happen today?"

Sakura gulped and pushed away the last of her cancer thoughts. "Not really, just some paperwork from Konoha. Shizune needed verification on some stuff so she sent a message." Sakura smirked. "She also said she misses me and it's annoying constantly having to deal with the new student nurses."

Gaara caught her eyes again and smiled. "I do hear you have a knack for working with younger medical ninja." Slowly the older woman backed away, looking at Gaara's suit. She nodded and thanked the Kazekage for calling upon her. He handed her a small bag with money in it, and she nearly cried. She thanked him once more then left. "She's a wonderful woman. She was a friend of my fathers."

"She seems nice, very humble."

"Very." Gaara put a hand to the back of his head. "Sakura, do you know how to dance?" This caught the pinkette off surprise, and she looked at him with a guilty look.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

Almost instantly Gaara pressed on, "What if I teach you?" He stared at the pinkette, he seemed to be analyzing her.

"How would you teach me? There's no music." Sakura crossed her arms, a small smile crossed her lips.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he turned to his desk. He pressed a small button. Briskly, a light melody filled the room. "Now, please Sakura." He walked toward her and offered a hand. "Please dance with me."

Sakura bit her lip and slowly stood up. She took Gaara's hand and he pulled her close. He placed her hands on his shoulders, and he placed his hands on her hips. "First thing is first. This is how the stance goes, now all you have to do it really just follow my lead. Just sway with the music."

The ordeal was slightly awkward. It seemed that Sakura had just realized she'd fell for Gaara, and now he did this. Could he feel the same way? Besides that, this was the first time Sakura had really danced with someone. She was slightly embarrassed that Gaara had to watch this.

He sighed. "Sakura, you can't learn if you don't try." Sakura looked up and met Gaara's eyes. He lightly smiled. "Just loosen up, it's okay." Gaara's hands tightened upon her hips, and he began pushing her to sway, and she finally did. "That's good! Just like that!" He watched the pinkette intently.

Sakura looked down at her feet, that were now mirroring Gaara's. She then watched their shadows. They were long, meaning that the sun must be setting. She looked up once more, and she realized that she now in sync with Gaara. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and sighed contently.

Gaara smiled and took in her scent. It was lively, and it had become his new favorite scent. He tightened his grip on Sakura, and gulped when Sakura moved closer. Slowly he whispered, "You are so beautiful." He tensed when he realized that he'd spoken aloud. The compliment was meant to be an inner thought.

Sakura smiled and looked back up at Gaara. At first he seemed uneasy, but seeing her smile, made him grin. The two simply smiled. It was like time had stopped. Slowly, Gaara's eyes tilted. He leaned down and gently kissed Sakura's lips. She pressed back, moving closer once again. Slowly, she felt Gaara's arms move toward her back, and he he held her tightly.

Sakura couldn't help but think that at any time before now, this would be forbidden. She'd lost Kakashi, who she'd couldn't betray even in death. However, Gaara seemed right. This whole situation just seemed right. Before Sakura knew it, Gaara pulled back and smiled at her. "Be my date to the festival." He blushed.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Sakura slowly bit her lip. Gaara leaned down once again, and planted another kiss on Sakura's lips.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." He then pulled her into an embrace. "Do you want to go to dinner? Or is there anything you want to do? Do you have any plans tonight?"

Sakura smiled and clung tightly to Gaara. "Dinner sounds nice." Sakura then slowly pulled away. While doing do, Gaara held tightly to her hand. He looked down, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Or maybe we can stay here and do this all night." He blushed once more, then his stomach growled. "Fuck." He chuckled nervously.

Sakura smiled and leaned forward to kiss him once more. "Maybe dinner, and then afterward?" Gaara simply nodded in approval.

* * *

Gaara held Sakura's hang tightly as they walked side by side to Gengi's Ramen House. It was one of only four restaurants which held the Japanese tradition of sitting on the floor while eating. It was Gaara's favorite restaurant, and he let Sakura know it. The building was truly beautiful. The lights were low. Blue, purple and pink neon lights lined the upper corners of the while walls. Each table and it's cushions mirrored these colors as well. The couple sat at a pink themed table. Gaara sat across from Sakura, staring into her eyes. He now wore his traditional Kazekage uniform.

Sakura couldn't help but think how different it felt to walk down the street with a lover. Holding hands had never been Kakashi's style, and Sakura have never experienced the feeling. Yet, when it came to Gaara, he wanted nothing more than to show Suna that Sakura was his and his only. It left her with a warm feeling in her body. She'd been in Suna for so long that people had begun to know her by name, and she felt perfectly in place next to Gaara.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Gaara now looked at his menu. His stomach growled once more. "Personally, I really want the family deal. It comes with a big ass steak, a huge helping of noodles and multiple vegetables. Also, their rice balls are awesome."

Sakura smirked. "Family deal?"

"Yeah. Honestly, it's so good that i get it whenever I come here." Gaara eyed Sakura. He sat like a child, cross legged with one elbow on his knee. "I like food okay?"

Sakura smiled and gave a hearty laugh. "There is no judgment here! Get whatever you want and I'll eat. It's been a long day and I really just want to stuff my face."

When they ordered and the meal came, Sakura's eye nearly exploded. There was barely any room left on the table. Not to mention, Gaara had failed to mention that four bowls of vegetables were included. While Sakura was still filling her plate, Gaara had already mixed vegetables with ramen in his bowl and nearly completed it. Sakura couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. She had no idea Gaara could eat so much.

By the time they were finished, the table was completely empty and the dishes were practically clean again. Gaara tried hard to mask his outrageous burp, but the nearby tables simply stared and laughed at The Kazekage's show. This was a side of Gaara that Sakura hadn't seen. She loved how real Gaara was.

Gaara frowned. "What? Why are you staring?"

"I'm not!" Sakura whined.

"You've been staring for like ten seconds. Is there something on my face?" Gaara frantically began rubbing his mouth.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I'm just.. taking you in. I like looking at you."

The man sighed of relief. "I thought this was a bad first date and I got upset. But I'm glad you feel that way because I like looking at you too. You're beautiful. Everything about you."

"Date?" Sakura was caught off surprise. "I wasn't aware this was a date."

"I mean, I hope it's a date." Gaara smirked. "Wow, two different mind sets. I kiss you then take you to dinner and you don't even think it's a date."

"Hey, it's not like that!" Sakura reached out for Gaara's hand, and slowly she intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm glad it's a date. I hope there's many more to come." Sakura leaned into her other hand. She smiled softly.

Gaara stood up and offered his hands to Sakura. He pulled her up and led her back outside. It was now completely dark, and the streets were lined with paper lanterns. The moon shined above Suna. "What are you thinking about Sakura?" Gaara asked quietly as he walked hand in hand down the street.

The pinkette stared at the moon. "I'm wondering what the Suna skyline looks like. There's so many skyscrapers, I can only imagine."

Gaara smiled. "I'll show you."

* * *

From the streets below, Temari watched the two figure sitting on top The Kazekage Mansion. She noticed them on her way inside after her shift had ended. She could simply smile, watching as Gaara sat with his arm around Sakura. He pointed at bright stars every so often. Then he'd lean over and kiss Sakura. It was apparent in the way they looked at each other that they'd fallen for each other and vice versa. Even in the dark it was clear that Gaara loved her more than life itself.

Footsteps slowed behind the blonde. "Hello Lady Temari, what are you doing out so late?" Temari turned to see one of the head nurses from the hospital, an older woman named Mika.

Temari smiled, "Just admiring love." She smiled and pointed to the top of The Kazekage Tower.

Mika squinted. "Is that The Kazekage?"

"Yeah." Temari smiled once more and looked toward Mika. "With Sakura."

Mika smiled, her red hair falling around her face. "She's such a wonderful person! Ever since she came to the hospital it's like a brand new atmosphere! Everyone loves her! Is she dating The Kazekage?"

"I really hope so." Temari turned and waved. "I've got an early morning tomorrow! Bye-bye Mika!"

Temari slowly made her way through the mansion. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that her younger brother had finally fallen in love. It was about time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Lavender Sky**_

 _Chapter Seven_

* * *

 _The sky was lavender in the morning sky. The clouds seemed to fall against the pastel sky in a deep blue color. Sakura Haruno stood in her kitchen, staring at the bag in the middle of the floor. Upon it sat a single headband. Kakashi Hatake was leaving, he was packing his things just a room over. All through the house, every picture that resembled their past, had been shattered on the ground._

 _Sakura looked down at her bloody hands. She clutched the broken glass around her first ultrasound. She gasped, screaming, "Please don't do this to me Kakashi." She laid a hand upon her now full grown stomach. "Please don't leave, stay for our daughter. I love you." She tried to take a step, but stepped on more glass._

 _Kakashi emerged from the bedroom. "You betrayed me. You left me in the past and you fell for someone else. Please tell me how you love me." Kakashi stomped toward Sakura and snatched the frame from her hands, throwing it to the ground. "You're the one who fucked over our daughter. You didn't seem to think about her when you were in bed with him."_

 _"I didn't sleep with him Kakashi!" Sakura pushed him away, sobbing now. Then a pain grew within her stomach, bringing her to her knees. "Argh!" She screamed in pain. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She was bleeding, but not from her hands. "Kakashi, Kakashi help me please."_

 _But the scene had changed already. Sakura now sat crumbled over in front of Kakashi's name on the memorial rock. She was covered in blood, and her stomach seemed to shrink. "No, no my baby." She could barely say the words between her ragged breaths. She looked up to see Kakashi's name, fading away. It as as if he'd never existed._

 _"Look, there's mommy!" His husky voice caused Sakura to turn her head and spot a small baby girl with beautiful gray hair and green emerald eyes staring at her. Kakashi smiled, waving toward Sakura. "Say hi mommy!"_

 _Almost instantly, Sakura pulled herself toward the two. She could barely breathe and her body burned from pain. Every pull toward the two seemed to only push her away. Kakashi and their daughter became farther and farther away. Just then, Kakashi's eyes turned red and he frowned. "Your mommy left us. She's leaving us. She never loved us. She forgot about us." They kept getting further and further away. Then they were gone._

Sakura shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. Her eyes burned and she was soaking wet. She looked around the room, panting, unable to catch her breath. She caught her face in her hands just as the tears began to fall. It felt so vivid, so real. Kakashi had been there, and now he hated her. Her unborn daughter hated her. Sakura could only sob in her hands.

All around her, the cold air seemed to close in on Sakura. She felt suffocated, unable to move. Fighting her nightmares, Sakura leaped from her bed and took off into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothing, jumping in the shower before she could even turn it on and test the temperature. Once the water became warm, she slowly slid down the wall, landing on the ground. Slowly she pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face.

It was just a dream, nothing was real. Kakashi was dead and he'd want her to move on and be happy. He'd be upset to know that Sakura spent the rest of her life sulking, unable to ever love again. Images of Gaara filled her mind. His warmth, their night under the stars and his soft kisses. Gaara made her happy, and deep down she knew she loved him.

Then why did thoughts of Kakashi keep creeping into her mind? Why did they come when she was most happy? She knew that Kakashi wanted her to move on. Now that she had, something wasn't right. That something was cancer. Gaara had cancer. Sakura took a deep breath and tried her hardest to force it back out, but she couldn't. She knew Gaara had cancer, and waiting any time at all could be the death of him. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't want to scare him or upset him. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to be the cancer to enter his life and kill him.

No, she couldn't be. She'd helped Gaara just as he had helped her. She'd given him a woman to love and someone to vent to. She'd given him a friend. She'd given him a person who thought of him as an equal. If she told him then he'd understand. Gaara would trust her with anything she'd do medically. Then why couldn't she tell him. She just needed time. She needed the right opportunity to tell him. And the night after their first intimate encounter was not right.

* * *

Gaara frowned as he took a seat on Sakura's desk in his office. He faced her, pulling her chin to face him. "What's wrong Saku?" Her eyes seemed hazy. "Talk to me."

Slowly Sakura raised a hand to touch his. She turned and kissed his palm. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm tired, just that morning after sickness you know?"

Gaara leaned down and kissed her head. "I've received a letter today, from a village just south of here. They want to meet and speak of funding. It takes a day to travel there, and I'll probably stay the second day for the meeting and leave the third." Sakura nodded. Something was wrong. "Temari and her best men will escort me. So there's no need to worry."

Sakura looked up at him and frowned. "I have to go three days without seeing you?" She sighed. "That means you'll be back the day of the festival right?"

Gaara nodded. "I want you to go out and get a dress while I'm gone." Sakura gave a questionable look. "Since I'll be gone, it'll be a big secret and you can surprise me. You can just put it on my tab, no worries."

Sakura stood up, standing before Gaara. "No!" She protested. "I don't want to spend your money Gaara!"

The red head smirked, grabbed Sakura by the waist and quickly switched places with her. He now stood over her, while she sat on his desk. "No protesting." He leaned forward, causing Sakura to lean back onto the desk. Gaara now hovered over her. "Besides, you've been working at the hospital and that means you've been making money. So, fair deal."

With that, Gaara planted a kiss on the pinkette's lips. It was passionate and yearning. It was what Sakura would describe as a "I'm going away for awhile, but I'll be back soon enough" kiss. Gaara pulled away slowly and moved down, planting soft kisses alone Sakura's neck and shoulders. Her could feel her heart rate increasing quickly.

At once he pulled Sakura up, and pulled her close against his body. He gasped quietly when she felt the hard bulge between his legs. He held a devilish grin upon his face, which caused Sakura to smirk. Then she once again leaned forward and kissed his lips. Gaara returned her aggression with rough kisses and not so gentle lip bites. Sakura moaned slightly.

"Gaara, are you ready? It's nearly time to go." A loud knock rang through Gaara's office.

The red head sighed and laid his head on Sakura's shoulder. "I'll be down in a minute Temari." He nipped at Sakura's exposed skin. Slowly he leaned up and began to laugh. "Damn her and her impeccable timing."

Sakura chuckled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Gaara's lips. Her arms hung around Gaara's neck. "Hurry back to me, okay?"

Gaara smiled, nodding. "It'll be over before you know it. Okay?" Quietly he pulled away and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned toward the pinkette. "I miss you already Sakura Haruno. The festival will be a treat." With that, he opened the door and left the room.

Sakura sighed and leaned forward, landing on her feet. "I guess I'll just go to the hospital then."

* * *

The snow had come and covered Konoha in it's bright white blanket. Tsunade's heels clicked quietly against the white tiles of the floor. To her left, she entered a door and spoke with a large smile, "Congratulations Anko! You are going to be the mother of a beautiful baby boy. Though, you've known that." She smirked. "He's in perfect health.

Instead of the positive reaction Tsunade was expecting, Anko simply hung her head and sighed. Her short purple locks slightly bounced. She'd began to cry. She sighed and laid a hand on her large stomach. She was due any day now. "Tsunade, I've done an awful thing and I need to get it off my chest."

Tsuande leaned down and offered the woman her hand. "Anko, talk to me honey. You already told me the father isn't in the picture. What, did you go and kill him?" Her joke didn't make the woman smile. She simply sobbed harder.

The woman looked up to meet Tsunade's gaze. "Do you remember the classified mission you send me and Kakashi on?" Tsunade's eyes froze. Her face drained of color. Anko's sobs came harder. "It was never supposed to happen, it was just in the moment and it was wrong. I know he was with Sakura, but in that moment he wanted me and I couldn't not take it." Anko's voice trembled. "I never thought this would happen, it was just a one time fling."

Tsunade didn't speak, she slowly pulled away from Anko, stepping backwards. She could only stare at this woman before her. Something in her snapped, and she let go. "You mean to fucking mean to tell me that you went and slept with MY students lover because you were in one of your horny moods? Of all the people you've fucked and messed around with, you chose Kakashi." She was screaming. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have no fucking idea what Sakura and Kakashi went together." She took a step toward Anko who coward. "Sakura had a miscarriage and you get to have the child she never had the chance of meeting. How could you? You pathetic little-" She froze when she realized what she let slip.

Anko stared. "S-Saku-." She froze.

In fear of saying anything more, Tsunade left and slammed the door behind her. She was greeted by nearly every nurse, but she blew them off with the cold shoulder. Tsuande fumed. She knew Kakashi was a horny bastard, but for him to cheat on Sakura. After all they had been through and how Sakura felt after his death. This was wrong. This was all so wrong.

At once Tsunade was in the doctors office, door slammed shut behind her. Shizune jumped and gaped at The Hokage who sat in Sakura's usual spot. She glared. "Summon Katsuyu. We need to speak to Sakura. Now."

"Tsunade!" Shizune sat in a confused daze.

Tsunade simply shouted, "SUMMON. NOW."

* * *

Sakura yelped when the small slug appeared on her paperwork. "Katsuyu, what are you doing here?" The pinkette smiled and laid a soft hand on the slug's back, welcoming her to Suna.

A small voice spoke. "Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you, and this is the most convenient way!" Katsuyu slowly crawled onto Sakura's hand. In times of need, Tsunade and Sakura would communicate through the slug. "Now, here is Tsunade."

An angry voice bellowed into Sakura's ears. "Sakura, Sakura oh Sakura have I got a fucking story for you."

"Wait." Sakura sighed. "Gaara has cancer." She looked down and leaned against the infirmary counter. "His blood is what I sent to you."

Pause. "W-What?" Tsunade's tone completely changed.

Emerald eyes stared at her hands. She swallowed. "I can't lose him Lady Tsunade. Not after Kakashi." Small tears pooled in her eyes. "Tsunade, Gaara and I... I care too much. If I lose him, I couldn't live with myself." Another pause. "I'm going to try."

Tsunade took a sharp intake. "Do you love him?" When Sakura didn't reply, Tsunade instantly knew. "You do anything you can to save his life Sakura. You surpassed me, and if you put your heart and soul in that jutsu, you can not fail." Her voice trembled.

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama." Sakura smiled to herself. "Now, what's so urgent?"

Knowing Sakura had fallen for Gaara, Tsunade couldn't bring herself to tell her. She pursed her lips. Sakura had already found better and she didn't even know it. "I just-" Tsunade paused. "I missed the sound of your voice Sakura. Without you here, it's like I've let my daughter fly the coop." Tsunade smiled, gazing at Shizune who warmly returned. "We miss you here."

Sakura swallowed, she felt a pang in her heart. "I miss you too." She smiled, picturing Tsunade. "Gaara's treating me well. I wouldn't really want to be anywhere else."

Tsunade laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, I've got patients and you're on a mission. So, I'll let you go."

"Thank you for sending my on this mission."

"Goodbye Sakura." With that, Katsuyu vanished. Tsunade could only sit in Sakura's chair and think about everything she'd just processed.

Shizune leaned onto her desk. "So, what was that call about?"

"Anko's pregnant with a baby Hatake." Shizune froze, unable to breathe. She pursed her lips and sat angrily back in her chair.


End file.
